


Juliet

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It gets shippy real fast, M/M, Might add Logicality later, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: After bumping into a mysterious yet gorgeous boy and somehow getting his number, Roman decides to text him a bit.





	1. P.O.V of [Prince_of_Disney]

**Author's Note:**

> _"[Juliet <3]: We literally just met a few hours ago_
> 
> _[Prince_of_Disney]: But I still got your number"_
> 
> I wrote this for a writing club at school because I was busy procrastinating on writing new chapters for every other story I already have so why not make a whole new one

[Prince_of_Disney]: Hello

[Emo_Nightmare]: Hi

[Emo_Nightmare]: This Romeo?

[Prince_of_Disney]: Roman

[Emo_Nightmare]: Whatever

[Prince_of_Disney]: I just realized I never got your name

[Emo_Nightmare]: There's a reason for that

[Prince_of_Disney]: Which is?

[Emo_Nightmare]: None of your business.

[Prince_of_Disney]: Wow. Ok then.

[Prince_of_Disney]: What do I call you then?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Idc

[Prince_of_Disney]: If you're going to call me Romeo I might call you Juliet

[Emo_Nightmare]: I'm a dude tho

{Prince_of_Disney]: Don't dare. One sec, changing your name in my contacts

[Emo_Nightmare]: Fine

{Prince_of_Disney]: Done

{Juliet<3]:You're weird

[Prince_of_Disney]: I'm a theatre kid, of course I'm going to be

[Juliet<3]: I didn't know that

[Juliet<3]: We literally just met a few hours ago

[Prince_of_Disney]: But I still got your number

[Juliet<3]: Wow

[Juliet<3]: You can't stop flirting with me for five minutes can you

[Prince_of_Disney]: I can't help it

[Prince_of_Disney]: You're too pretty not to flirt with

[Juliet<3]: You're the one with perfect hair

[Juliet<3]: Hell, perfect everything

[Prince_of_Disney]: You flatter me, but I shall not be outflirted

[Prince_of_Disney]: Now do you believe in love at first sight or are we going to have to see each other again

[Juliet<3]: Woah

[Juliet<3]: Slow down there, Princey. We just met

[Prince_of_Disney]: I was messing with you!

[Juliet<3]: Ok?

[Prince_of_Disney]: But I was serious about meeting up again

[Prince_of_Disney]: Like maybe we could go out for coffee this weekend

[Juliet<3]: Sure I guess

[Juliet<3]: Try to keep the flirting under control tho or I will have no choice but to challenge you to a flirt-off

[Prince_of_Disney]: Lol! No promises

[Prince_of_Disney]: Ta ta for now, dear Juliet

[Juliet<3]: Whatever, Romeo


	2. P.O.V of [Emo_Nightmare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[Emo_Nightmare]: Oh god not small talk_
> 
> _[Emo_Nightmare]: No one cares about the weather_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep so have this
> 
> (Unless I say otherwise, every chapter takes place some time in the day after the last.)

[Prince_Romeo]: Good morning, dear Juliet!

[Emo_Nightmare]: Sup Princey

[Prince_Romeo]: How are you this lovely morning?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Sleeping

[Prince_Romeo]: Oh. Sorry, should I text back later?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Nah I actually slept last night so I should be good

[Prince_Romeo]: I take it you don't usually get much rest?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Nope. What's new with you

[Prince_Romeo]: Not much, just thought I'd say good morning

[Emo_Nightmare]: I really need a cup of coffee hold on

[Prince_Romeo]: Ok

[Prince_Romeo]: Speaking of coffee, I can't wait for our date this Saturday

[Emo_Nightmare]: We just met yesterday be patient

[Emo_Nightmare]: And its not a date

[Prince_Romeo]: I couldn't think of a better term

[Emo_Nightmare]: Whatever

[Prince_Romeo]: So, any plans for today?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Besides school and work no

[Emo_Nightmare]: Y

[Prince_Romeo]: Just wondering

[Prince_Romeo]: I'd like to talk to you more

[Emo_Nightmare]: I could text you at lunch maybe?

[Prince_Romeo]: Sure!

[Emo_Nightmare]: K. Gotta get ready ttyl

[Emo_Nightmare]: Hey. Just got released for lunch

[Prince_Romeo]: Still in class, lol

[Emo_Nightmare]: Shoot, I'll let you get back to that

[Prince_Romeo]: No, it's ok

[Emo_Nightmare]: I don't want you to get caught texting

[Prince_Romeo]: My teacher is oblivious don't worry

[Prince_Romeo]: So what are you eating

[Emo_Nightmare]: Nothing

[Prince_Romeo]: I thought you said it was lunch?

[Emo_Nightmare]: It is

[Emo_Nightmare]: I just practically live off of coffee and potato chips and they don't serve the good brands here

[Prince_Romeo]: Oh

[Prince_Romeo]: That's not very healthy

[Emo_Nightmare]: Neither is the amount of times you flirt with me

[Emo_Nightmare]: Guess we both have bad habits

[Prince_Romeo]: Wow

[Emo_Nightmare]: :P

[Prince_Romeo]: I was not expecting that

[Prince_Romeo]: Plus, you actually used an emoji!

[Emo_Nightmare]: Expect the unexpected, Princey

[Prince_Romeo]: Lol

[Prince_Romeo]: What now? Small talk?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Oh god not small talk

[Emo_Nightmare]: No one cares about the weather

[Prince_Romeo]: I'll have you know I care very much about the weather

[Prince_Romeo]: If it gets too humid it messes up my hair, and if it gets too dry it messes up my skin

[Prince_Romeo]: It's horrible, the trouble we beautiful people go through

[Emo_Nightmare]: Your ego is bigger than Mt. Everest

[Emo_Nightmare]: And that is not a compliment

[Prince_Romeo]: Darn it, you made me laugh so loud I was caught

[Emo_Nightmare]: Then put your stupid phone away before you get in more trouble

[Prince_Romeo]: Fine. Ta ta, Juliet!

[Emo_Nightmare]: Seeya, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques? Questions? Suggestions? Drop a comment down below (or a kudos if you really liked it) and I'll fart out another chapter sometime before Friday probably


	3. P.O.V of [Prince_of_Disney]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"[Juliet <3]: Whatever_
> 
> _[Juliet <3]: What's your point besides flirting with me"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The typed version of this is different from the hand-written version by one sentence.

[Prince_of_Disney]: Good morning, dear Juliet! I patiently await our meet up tomorrow

[Juliet<3]: Don't sound very patient

[Juliet<3]: Also wtf its so freaking early why are you up

[Prince_of_Disney]: Apologies, I just couldn't wait to talk to you again. I'll let you get back to sleep, or whatever you were previously doing

[Juliet<3]: And you say you're patient

[Juliet<3]: Whatever. Text you later

[Juliet<3]: Sup

[Prince_of_Disney]: Greetings! I was almost afraid you weren't going to text me back.

[Juliet<3]: Why did you think I wouldn't?

[Prince_of_Disney]: I don't know

[Prince_of_Disney]: It was silly of me

[Juliet<3]: Honestly I never expect you to text back

[Prince_of_Disney]: Why ever not?

[Juliet<3]: I'm an awkward ball of anxiety that hasn't grown out of the emo phase yet

[Juliet<3]: At first I thought you were texting me out of pity

[Prince_of_Disney]: Then you would be wrong

[Prince_of_Disney]: I genuinely enjoy spending time with you

[Juliet<3]: Yeah right

[Prince_of_Disney]: Hey Juliet, remember when we first met?

[Juliet<3]: It was literally a few days ago

[Prince_of_Disney]: We bumped into each other. I grabbed your hand before you fell and pulled you up, you were light as a feather

[Juliet<3]: I get it, you're strong and I'm underweight

[Prince_of_Disney]: Midway through an apology, I looked down into your eyes

[Juliet<3]: I'm short don't rub it in

[Prince_of_Disney]: They were a striking icy blue, so gorgeous it shocked me into silence

[Juliet<3]: Everyone makes fun of me for it, saying I wear contacts. Far from gorgeous

[Prince_of_Disney]: And your hair. How your bangs cascaded down the side of your face, a beautiful raven black fading into a deep purple

[Juliet<3]: I'm naturally brunette

[Prince_of_Disney]: Your make up caught me off guard as well. It contrasted stunningly with your eyes, creating a breathtaking effect

[Juliet<3]: Dude I literally just scribbled eye shadow under my eyes

[Prince_of_Disney]: And that hoodie you wore, with the plaid purple patches. Was that home made? It complimented your hair perfectly

[Juliet<3]: It was a failed project that I couldn't bring myself to get rid of

[Prince_of_Disney]: If that is what you call a failure, your successes must be godly

[Juliet<3]: Whatever

[Juliet<3]: What's your point besides flirting with me

[Prince_of_Disney]: My point is, would I have remembered that if I hadn't cared?

[Prince_of_Disney]: Would I have typed that all out if I didn't truly want your attention and company?

[Prince_of_Disney]: I really enjoy talking to you

[Juliet<3]: This is the first time anyone did something like that for me

[Prince_of_Disney]: The first time? Blasphemy.

[Juliet<3]: Whatever

[Juliet<3]: You want to talk to me then let's talk

[Prince_of_Disney]: Alright

[Prince_of_Disney]: Cats or dogs?

[Juliet<3]: Cats. They don't need as much attention and they're assholes just like me

[Prince_of_Disney]: Lol. I prefer dogs, they're more loyal and easier to cuddle

[Prince_of_Disney]: Favorite color?

[Juliet<3]: Black, duh

[Juliet<3]: Wbu?

[Prince_of_Disney]: ?

[Juliet<3]: What about you?

[Prince_of_Disney]: Oh. I don't really have a favorite color, I love them all!

[Prince_of_Disney]: But if I had to chose, I'd say red.

[Juliet<3]: Makes sense

[Prince_of_Disney]: What kind of music do you listen to?

[Juliet<3]: Isn't it obvious?

[Juliet<3]: Emo music. My personal favorite is Evanessance

[Prince_of_Disney]: I've heard of them

[Prince_of_Disney]: I mainly listen to pop music and Disney songs

[Juliet<3]:Of course you do

[Juliet<3]: I enjoyed this little getting to know you exercise but I should probably try to get some rest

[Prince_of_Disney]: Very well. See you tomorrow, dear Juliet!

[Juliet<3]: Seeya, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques? Questions? Suggestions? Leave a comment below (Or a kudos if you really liked it!) I hope you enjoyed! (And if all goes as planned, next chapter we'll meet Patton and Logan)


	4. P.O.V of [Emo_Nightmare]/P.O.V of [Prince_of_Disney]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"[Emo_Nightmare]: I think I'm in love with someone"_
> 
> _"[Prince_of_Disney]: I think I'm in love with someone"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy the gang's all here
> 
> (P.S. Happy birthday Sara)

[Emo_Nightmare]: I need help I'm freaking out

[King_of_the_Nerds]: What is the matter?

[Emo_Nightmare]: I think I'm in love with someone

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Oh dear. You know I'm not good with emotions.

[Emo_Nightmare]: I just need support right now

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Very well. Remember your breathing exercises and elaborate on your situation when you are ready.

[Emo_Nightmare]: Ok

[Emo_Nightmare]: I bumped into a guy a few days ago. He started flirting with me and I don't know why but I gave him my number

[Emo_Nightmare]: I think he likes me

[Emo_Nightmare]: He basically asked me out on a date

[King_of_the_Nerds]: When and where is it set to occur?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Yesterday at that coffee place you used to work at

[King_of_the_Nerds]: First off, why that place? The menu there is overpriced and especially unhealthy. Plus, unless things have changed since I've quit, the workers hardly get paid for their service.

[Emo_Nightmare]: It was his choice

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Did you actually go?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Yeah

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I have one more question

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Does he know your name?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Well

[Emo_Nightmare]: No

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Then perhaps you don't love him as much as you previously thought?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Well

[Emo_Nightmare]: We seem to have a sort of game going on?

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Do clarify.

[Emo_Nightmare]: He tries to find new ways to get me to tell him my name. He tried at least three times on our date. It's actually fun to watch him try

[Emo_Nightmare]: And I kind of don't want to tell him

[Emo_Nightmare]: But for a different reason than usual

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Which is?

[Emo_Nightmare]: He calls me Juliet

[King_of_the_Nerds]: But you are male, and Juliet is a female name.

[Emo_Nightmare]: He does it because I accidentally called him Romeo when we first texted

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Ah. I see.

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Is there any chance I could meet him?

[Emo_Nightmare]: I dunno

[Emo_Nightmare]: We could maybe make a group chat?

[King_of_the_Nerds]: 'Don't know'. Use proper grammar.

[Emo_Nightmare]: Whatever

[King_of_the_Nerds]: And a group chat sounds acceptable.

[Emo_Nightmare]: K

[Emo_Nightmare]: I'll ask him tomorrow

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Very well.

[Emo_Nightmare]: Thanks for the help, Logan

[King_of_the_Nerds]: It was no problem.

-

[Prince_of_Disney]: I need help and I need it now

[Pawesome_Padre]: What's wrong, kiddo? OoO

[Prince_of_Disney]: I think I'm in love with someone

[Pawesome_Padre]: OH MY GOSH! >O<

[Pawesome_Padre]: Tell me all about it

[Pawesome_Padre]: Start from the beginning

[Prince_of_Disney]: We bumped into each other on Wednesday, I think?

[Prince_of_Disney]: By some miracle I landed his number

[Prince_of_Disney]: We went out for coffee yesterday

[Pawesome_Padre]: Is he cute?

[Prince_of_Disney]: The most gorgeous person I've ever seen

[Prince_of_Disney]: Besides myself, of course

[Pawesome_Padre]: Lol! ^-^

[Pawesome_Padre]: I'm so happy for you

[Prince_of_Disney]: But the thing is, I don't know if he likes me back

[Pawesome_Padre]: Oh no! ;O;

[Pawesome_Padre]: Why not?

[Prince_of_Disney]: First off, he won't tell me his name

[Pawesome_Padre]: ?

[Prince_of_Disney]: I don't know why and its frustrating!

[Prince_of_Disney]: I've tried everything

[Prince_of_Disney]: I've asked him. I've lingered nearby as he ordered coffee

[Prince_of_Disney]: He didn't even tell the barista, by the way. Told her to put his coffee with my order.

[Prince_of_Disney]: He still paid for it himself though so I guess I can't be too mad

[Prince_of_Disney]: I've tried tricking him

[Prince_of_Disney]: I even tried starting out with basic questions and building up to it

[Prince_of_Disney]: He had to go before I could ask

[Pawesome_Padre]: Oh my .~.

[Prince_of_Disney]: Plus whenever I try to flirt or compliment him, he either treats it as a joke or brushes it off entirely

[Prince_of_Disney]: I don't know what to do

[Pawesome_Padre]: Idk either. Sorry kiddo >~<

[Prince_of_Disney]: Its ok. It felt good to talk to someone at least

[Pawesome_Padre]: Wait I have an idea

[Pawesome_Padre]: Could I meet him, maybe?

[Prince_of_Disney]: Omg yes

[Prince_of_Disney]: I could add you both to a group chat

[Pawesome_Padre]: Sure! :)

[Prince_of_Disney]: Plus, you're good with people. You could get him to tell you whether he feels the same or not

[Prince_of_Disney]: Maybe even find out his name!

[Prince_of_Disney]: This is perfect

[Pawesome_Padre]: Um not exactly what I had in mind but ok .3.

[Prince_of_Disney]: I should really head to bed. I'll ask about the group chat tomorrow

[Pawesome_Padre]: Ok!

[Prince_of_Disney]: Thank you so much, Patton. You're a life saver

[Pawesome_Padre]: But I'm not a gummy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Group chat madness
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment (or a kudos if you really liked it!) I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


	5. P.O.V of [Emo_Nightmare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"[Emo_Nightmare]: He has flashcards_
> 
>  
> 
> _[Emo_Nightmare]: Did I mention he has flashcards?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than expected to get out. Sorry about that!

[Emo_Nightmare]: Sup, Romeo

[Prince_Romeo]: Good afternoon, dear Juliet!

[Prince_Romeo]: I missed you this morning

[Emo_Nightmare]: Sorry about that. I woke up late

[Prince_Romeo]: Tis no problem!

[Emo_Nightmare]: I have a question

[Prince_Romeo]: Ask away!

[Emo_Nightmare]: I have a friend that wants to meet you

[Emo_Nightmare]: Can we make a group chat?

[Prince_Romeo]: Oh

[Prince_Romeo]: Sure! I actually have a friend who wants to meet you too

[Emo_Nightmare]: Oh

[Emo_Nightmare]: Ok

[Emo_Nightmare]: Who makes the chat?

[Prince_Romeo]: I will. One sec

-

[Prince_Romeo]: Is everyone here?

[Emo_Nightmare]: Yup

[Catton_Sanders>^-^<]: Hiya!

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Greetings.

[Prince_Romeo]: Excellent! Shall we introduce ourselves?

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: My name is Patton! I like cats >^_^<

[Prince_Romeo]: Patton is the emoji god. He uses them all of the time, and no two are exactly alike

[Emo_Nightmare]: Impressive

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: As shucks //.3.//

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I am Logan, a friend of 'Juliet's. I enjoy reading, and am currently employed at the city library. I aspire to work as an English professor.

[Emo_Nightmare]: He's a nerd that takes forever to type

[Prince_Romeo]: Lol

[Prince_Romeo]: I'm Roman, I work at a local theatre and I dream of one day reaching Broadway

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: He's a really good actor >3<

[Emo_Nightmare]: You can call me Juliet for now. Basically, I'm an emo mess who would always rather be sleeping

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Though you rarely do.

[Emo_Nightmare]: So now you type fast?

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Lol!

[Prince_Romeo]: You have an interesting taste in friends

[Emo_Nightmare]: No wonder, why else would you be here?

[Prince_Romeo]: WOW

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I am simply slower at responding when I am preoccupied, when I am typing out a larger message, or when I am thinking about what to say.

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Woah! Need some ice for that burn, Ro? XD

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Wait, is someone hurt?

[Prince_Romeo]: My ego is bruised. How dare you

[Emo_Nightmare]: Metaphor, Lo

[Emo_Nightmare]: Or rather, slang term

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: ?

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I can never seem to keep up.

[Prince_Romeo]: Not very trendy, eh?

[Emo_Nightmare]: He has flashcards

[Emo_Nightmare]: Did I mention he has flashcards?

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I use them to study

[Prince_Romeo]: You were right, he is a nerd

[Emo_Nightmare]: I wouldn't lie to you

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Hey now, stop picking on Logan. Being a nerd is a-okay! ^-^

[Emo_Nightmare]: Relax, I'm messing with him

[Prince_Romeo]: I was joking, Pat

[King_of_the_Nerds]: He frequently teases me in such a fashion. I take no offense.

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Oh, ok! :P

[Emo_Nightmare]: Introductions are out of the way what now

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Let's keep chatting! :3

[Emo_Nighmare]: Well duh, but what about?

[King_of_the_Nerds]: How exactly did you two meet? I am aware you ran into each other on the streets, but was that all?

[Prince_Romeo]: That's pretty much it

[Emo_Nightmare]: Yeah. Romeo flirted until he got my number

[Prince_Romeo]: Hey, I run into a work of art I gotta flirt a little

[Emo_Nightmare]: *A lot

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Aww! //^-^// How cute!

[Emo_Nightmare]: And I'm not art

[Prince_Romeo]: Yes you are

[Emo_Nightmare]: Shut up

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Everyone is beautiful in their own way!

[King_of_the_Nerds]: And what about your date?

[Prince_Romeo]: It was fabulous!

[Emo_Nightmare]: Uneventful

[Prince_Romeo]: Oh come on, Doom and Gloom, you had fun and you know it

[Emo_Nightmare]: I mean

[Emo_Nightmare]: I did outflirt you

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: OoO

[Prince_Romeo]: We do not mention that

[Emo_Nightmare]: Too bad, I mentioned

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: I didn't think that outflirting Ro was even possible!

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I am confused.

[Emo_Nightmare]: I'll explain later

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Very well.

[Prince_Romeo]: I should head to bed. I need my beauty sleep

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: I have school tomorrow, I should go too

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I believe we should all get some rest.

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Or at least try to.

[Emo_Nightmare]: Lo, are you implying something?

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Lol!

[King_of_the_Nerds]: I am simply saying that it is unhealthy to stay up until 1 A.M. looking through Tumblr.

[Emo_Nightmare]: Hey!

[Emo_Nightmare]: I stay up until 3 A.M.

[King_of_the_Nerds]: That's even more unhealthy!

[Prince_Romeo]: What did I come back to

[King_of_the_Nerds]: You need to put your phone away and sleep, 'Juliet'.

[Catton_Sanders>^_^<]: Goodnight everyone! -.-zzz

[Emo_Nightmare]: Fine

[Prince_Romeo]: Ta ta! Have a good night's rest <3

[King_of_the_Nerds]: Farewell.

[Emo_Nightmare]: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment (or a kudos if you really liked it)! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
